Hypo Pills
by Some kidd
Summary: What happens when Babidi and Kai take some pills that make them go crazy.... Read and find out. PLZ review.


Disclamer: DBZ is not mine.  
  
~*~  
  
One day Kidd and Magic buu where walikng down the street when they ran into Babidi. " Hey Babidi." Kidd said as the wizard walked past him.As he dose Kidd kicks Babidi in the ass. " How dare you." Babidi says angrly as he looks at Kidd. " Ok now that I have your attention would you like to try some pills. There extremly addictive and make you go hypo crazy." Kidd explained to Babidi pulling out some caffine pills.Babidi who was ready to attack and kill him said " You kick me in the ass for that." He said as he took the pills. " fine i'll give them a shot now let me take over this stupid planet." Babidi said as he flew off.  
  
A few minutes later above hercule city.  
  
" Humm I wonder what these pills do?" Babidi asked him self as he looked at them.The directions said take twenty every hour.They where obiously forged but Babidi did'nt notice it. " Well it's give it a shot." Babidi said as he took out the pills and tryed them.  
  
Back on the ground.  
  
" I bet that stupid wizard is already going for my hypo crazy pills.Now if he did'nt notice my forging I would give him ten seconds for him to go psyco." Kidd said as he looked at his watch.  
  
Back to Babidi.  
  
" Oh yea this is cool." He said as the colors turned all bright. Then he went psyco. " I am cornholeo I have no bung hole.I must have PP to get a bunghole." Babidi said as he flew around oviously very high. Dabura flys in. " Master Babidi I been looking all over for you I think we should get back to the ship." Dabura said as he looked at his master totaly losing it. " Umm are you alright master?" Dabura asked as Babidi started talking about the Bunghole.  
  
" There is only one bunghole I am ruled by he." Babidi said as started to trasmit to all the people on earth. " I am cornholeo I have no bung hole. Do you have PP for my bunghole? I am the bunghole man...." Ha started to sing.  
  
Back below.  
  
" Oh my god he lost it totaly.Now for the next step in my plan." Kidd says as he teleports Him and buu to Kaiushin-kai.Right in the medican cabinit room there he finds some more of his hypo pills and changes the lable to headace pills then he put take thirty for sever headacs on the back using his magic. " Now who do we make have a sever headac?" Kidd asked himself.He thinks for a moment. " How about the supreme kai. Pad a ma pa." He says as he pulles out an invisibilty cloak over him and Magic Buu.  
  
In the living room.  
  
" Damn it I think i'm getting a migrane." Shin screemed as his head aced.  
  
" Are you going to be alright master ?" Kabito asked as he ran to his aid.  
  
" Yes I'll be fine after I get some of of those headace pills." Shin said as he walked over to the medican room." He opens the medican cabinit and finds kidds hypo pills marked as Tylenol.He reads the directions and takes thirty. Kidd watches this and can't belive that the Supreme kai would take thirty of theose suckers. " I can't belive he did that." Kidd said as he watched the Supreme kai go from normal to psyco. " This is soo cool." Shin said as he ran out of the room. He dose a few flips in the air." Kabito looks at him like hes totaly lost it. " Um master have you completly lost it or something ?" Kabito asked as Shin stopped and looked at him. " Who is master? My name is Thonggolio I want your dungbolio." Shin said he started to run around the room at hyper speeds." Dungbolio I want a Dungbolio." He said as he got even more hyped up. " Uhhh right well I'm going to go to earth now do you want to come Thonggolio?" He asked as he backed away." Will there be dungbolio there ?" Shin said hyping up. " Umm yea there should be." Kabito said backing away. " Ok let go lets go lets go...." Shin said fastly. Kabito just teleports to earth.  
  
" I better be going to." Kidd says as he teleports back to earth.  
  
Earth  
  
Kabito and Shin show up on the scean. Kabito listens to Babidi inside his head for a second. " For there is only one bunghole and he is here next to me he calls him self Dabura head of it. I am Cornholeo I need PP for my bunghole." The words get more wild. Shin breacks him off. " I'm going to find Cornholeo he sounds cool." Shin said as he flew off. Kabito flys off in the direction where Goku lives.  
  
Back to Babidi and Dabura.  
  
" Master Babidi I insist you stop this now." Dabura yelled as Babidi kept specking of a Bunghole. Shin flys in.  
  
" Cornholeo and I am Thonggolio we must join forces for the Bunghole and for Dungbolio." Shin said hypoly. " Yes a follower of Cornholeo together will will have a bunghole and get dungbolio." Babidi said as Dabura flew off in the direction of Gokus house.  
  
" We will transmit to the peopel of the bunghole for dungbolio." Cornholeo said as they begin to transmit to the people of earth. " I am Cornholeo and I am Thonggolio. We need Dungbolio for our Bunghole." They begin to trasmit to all the people of earth.  
  
Back on the ground.  
  
" Who are these people?" A person yelled as they grabed his head.  
  
" Whats a Bunghole?" Another person yelled.  
  
" And how do we get Dungbolio? So we can stop it." A woman screemed.  
  
" Dman Babidi and kai are losing it and Babidi still has pills.It's kinda funny thoe." Kidd said as he chucled a bit.But where did Dabura and Kabito go.  
  
Gokus house.  
  
" Who is transmiting this stuff it's kinda funny." Goku said as he listen.  
  
" Dad it sound like the supreme kai and Babidi. But if it is they really lost it." Gohan said as he listened to the two of them.A knock on the door is heard. " I'll get it." Gohan said as he answered the door.Kabito was standing there. " Hi Kabito what brings you here?" Gohan asked as he let him in." The Supreme kai has gone mad. He now calls himself Thonggolio and went out in pursuit of Cornholeo." Kabito explained.  
  
" Well I think he found him." Gohan said listning to the transmition a little more. " Listen to what there saying it's utterly stupid." Kabito dose. He closes his eyes and listens hard. " I don't know what happened but they both have lost it." Kabito says as Dabura lands and kicks down the door. " Ok I'm here for your help, Babidi has lost it we need to destroy him now. Befor he takes control and I am his slave once again." Dabura yelled as he walked in. " Ok now that everyone aggres with my supiorer idea lets go destroy Babidi." Gohan said as he flew off with everyone following him.  
  
Back to Cornholeo and Thonggolio.  
  
  
" This is cool all these people suck look at them down there ther losing it." Babidi said as he pissed on the ground.  
  
" Good idea Cornholeo." Shin says as he starts to piss on the people.  
  
" Lets race." Babidi said as they both started to pee race.  
  
The hero people fly in.  
  
" Die Babidi." Dabura screems as he used his flame thrower killing the wizard.Shin zipps up his pants." Yea I won the pee race you guys kick ass." Shin says wildly.  
  
" Humm." Gohan said thinking allowed as he looked at the pills he found. " It says there kidd made Caffin pills.." Looks at the back." And it says take 20 now wonder the Supreme kai is loseing it." He says as his eyes pop out.   
  
" Lets all get high." Goku says as he takes a bunch of the pills.A bunch of other bottles apper out of no where. And every one takes them.  
  
Two minutes later.  
  
" This is ausome." Gohan said as he he flew aroun.  
  
" I never knew the joy of these pills I worship the guy who made things." Kabito said as he floated around heavenly.  
  
" I'm making more pills." Shin said as he took another hand full.  
  
" I'm going to burn things." Dabura said as he went to burn down the city.  
  
" Party at my place." Goku shouted. Every one flys off in the direction of his   
house.  
  
THE END.  
  
I wrote this as I watched sopme people get high. PLZ frogive me if it sucked. 


End file.
